Wrestle Quest
Wrestle Quest is an puroresu promotion under Hercules Network based out of Niigata Opened in 1951, Bo Huang establish a territory that would represent western wrestling in there own way. In the early days Wrestle Quest was known as Wrestling Spirit just had only a hand full of wrestlers mostly teenagers cause wrestling wasnt big at the time but the Gym was getting alot of attention, Bo started training Wei Wong around this time, Wei was like a son to him and ten years later he made him partner. Sadly in 1973, at the peak of it's fame, Acting Chairman of the People's Republic of China Dong Biwu, Had Bo Huang arrested for trying to form a union for the wrestlers and sentence 50 years hard labor. After Bo Huang’s Arrest, the company stopped fully in China with the fear of ending up like the owner, Wong and some of the roster defected to Japan and reopened as Wrestle Quest with the help of fellow Japanese wrestlers. History *1951 - Wrestling Spirit opened *1973 - Wrestling Spirit Closed *1975 - Wrestling Spirit Reopened as Wrestle Quest w/ Wei Wong *1986- FIRST WAVE/DEATH, Sadly after hearing the passing of Bo huang, One of the Founding & Top Guy of WQ didn't wanna wrestle anymore Making room for more young talent to rise including the future Aces that will help shape the company in whole *1986-1991 JungleROIT takes WRESTLE QUEST by strom (team of Rookies Human Panda & Kid Tyga) went on a unstoppable winning streak for the next two years, Panda got bored in the tag scene and wanted to rule over the top turning his back on Tyga. the two battled for about a little over a year, Panda came out Victor and never looked back moving on to Heavyweight and Tyga in the Juniors. *1993- Panda takes his place at the top of the Heavyweights Beating Ken Bailey for the God's Treasure Heavyweight Championship, in the same night his ex partner Tyga sat right next to him at the top after winning the Heaven's title. despite not liking each other they were happy that they were there. *1998- SECOND WAVE/LuchaFever, Rey del cielo ('''Central America wrestling promotion) signed a Deal with Wong for multiple ppv events exchanging Talent from both companies bring over great's like Dark Lion, Supa Fly, Rey bicho * * *2004-2008 THIRD WAVE/SECOND DEATH. Owner Wei Wong Died in a Car Crash early morning on 4/15/04 Wrestle Quest was picked up by Jackie Mai Sr.(human Panda), switching up the whole mold into a more of a Shoot Wrestling/ DeathMatches. this didn't last very long * 2010 The Triad invasion Began , After Human Panda lost his Title to Haru at GATEppv. Panda's son got in the ring and called out Haru, He just laughed at the 18 year old but before he could give him his reply Jackie hit him with a flying Knee "BnW". Haru's prodigy Juro who was at ringside came to his side and helped him up. looked at jackie and grinned, Hitting Haru with a pull back Lariat. after that Panda got and grab a mic and announce that this is The Rebirth of the Panda Traid. * 2011 Panda Opened an Joshi promotion (II ZO) and gave it to his eldest daughter Meilin Mai * 2012 birth of TRUE PURO. Chris Ventus had a falling out with management decided to make his own promotion "TRUE PURO" and taking half of the roster with him,but Panda was fine with that, there was a ton of fresh talent coming out of the woodwork from all over like Robbert Scottson Gym, Galaxy, and Panda & Tyga's "Jungle Dojo". * 2013-2014 The Return of the PRIDE. During a Talent trade True Puro Wrestler Isao Saeki had set to debut against Leo Higa but before the bell was rung Human Panda and his Traid jumped the two and beat Isao so bad he lost an Eye. After this the Management could sit back no longer and called an old Friend of Pandas to put a stop to this madness. Kid Tyga II Debut at the next ppv, saving Leo Higa & Skunk from the numbers advantage of the Traid and then forming the TYGA's PRIDE stable. * On Jul 21 2017, Jackie Mai Sr announced his retirement and will be touting his stock of the Wrestle Quest. and that Fumi Nakamura will be taking over as the new Owner. The next day Nakamura held a press conference stating that he was going to retire the Championships and "throw a new coat of paint" on Wrestle Quest. one week later he bought Galaxy Pro from Ken Bailey and turned it into just a Training Camp for US/MEX wrestlers. * 2020 Started with the Opengate2020 ppv featuring wrestlers from outside the company and returning ones such as HERO's Ken Akihiro, Violentia's Monroe, Human Panda, & James Bailey. Roster '''NonFaction Heart Club PRIDE TRIAD MonStars Championships PPV * OPEN GATE PPV (Jan 15)- Start of a New Season * OLYMPUS PPV (Mar 13)- Olympus tournament * DREAMSCAPE PPV (May 5)- * ENERGY PPV (Jul 18)- * BERSERK PPV (Sep 6)- * FINAL TREASURE PPV (Dec 16)- Category:Promotions